Stalking is as Stalking Does
by SweetPoeticJustice
Summary: Stalked & stalker, obsessed over & obsessor. Two high school kids with tunnel vision so bad they can't see what's right in front of their face - that the object of their affection is just as enamored as they are. *LYRICS&LEMONS JUDGES CHOICE AWARD*


**TLS Lyrics and Lemons Contest**

BPOV Song: Ode to Boy by Yazoo

**http : / / tinyurl . com / 5t5apfg**

EPOV Song: Creep by Radiohead

**http : / / tinyurl . com / 6altf3l**

Rating: M

Words: 7,708

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Genre: Humor/Romance

**My Entry into The Lemonade Stands Lyrics and Lemons one shot contest and winner of a judges choice award.**

**Summary: Stalked and stalker, obsessed over and obsessor. Two high school kids with tunnel vision so bad they can't see what's right in front of their face - that the object of their affection is just as enamored as they are.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer I just like making them sick & twisted with a dash of smut for good measure.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Stalking is as Stalking Does<strong>**

As I drove towards school, I reviewed Edward's schedule for the day in my head. Yesterday, I had been stupid enough to let Alice Brandon and her peppy, goody two shoes, I-have-a-big-Bella-crush self, become a distraction, and I missed one of the day's best highlights, watching Edward get his mid-day sip of water from the drinking fountain.

My mind immediately conjured up memories of previous times I had witnessed the act. Pictures flashed through my head of how the denim of his dark colored jeans tightened over the roundness of his ass as he bent his body at the waist so his lips could reach the small curved waterfall flowing from the fountain's spout. Each droplet of water sinfully caressing the fullness of his ruddy pink lips as the water slowly trickled between them. Just the memory of that moment sent tingles throughout my entire body, settling with a wanting hum between my legs.

I hit the palms of my hands roughly against the steering wheel in frustration. I couldn't believe that I only got a split second view as his tongue swept out over his lips licking up the few remaining drops off water off just as he has finished getting his drink. Stupid, muff loving Alice Brandon and her sunshine, rainbows and _Oh Bella, those jeans make your ass look hot. Blah, blah, blah, blah._When will she stop with all the obvious flirting and innuendo with me? _I don't swing that way, hunny, and I never will!_ The only person I want complimenting me on how nice my jeans make my ass look is Edward.

I was filled with such contempt and disappointment for how badly my plans and daily routine went off course yesterday that I barely noticed the extra force my foot was now putting on the gas pedal. I sped down the highway, the forests full of pine trees whizzed by becoming only a blur of brown and green abstract shapes.

A small growl passed through my lips as I recalled another incident that happened later on that same day. As I do every day, I covertly followed Edward in the hall as he made his way to his 5th period class, Concert Choir with Mr. Finkle. Seeing a small yellow sign outside the choir classroom's entrance that was warning of a slippery floor gave me an idea. Within moments, I had the entire situation envisioned. Running up ahead of him, I would pretend to slip on the floor, falling at his feet. Acting as the gentleman I knew he was, he would offer me his hand. Our hands would clasp and an overwhelming feeling of electricity would fill our bodies, telling us we were meant for only each other. Looking into my eyes, he would see my love and adoration for him. He would return a look that conveyed the same potent emotions. Overcome with the knowledge that I was his one and only true love, he would whisk me away to his car and make sweet love to me in the backseat of his silver Volvo.

I was so lost in thoughts of yesterday's happenings that I hadn't realized I was approaching the stretch of road that would take me past Edward's home. Lessening the pressure my foot held on the gas, the car began to slow. The route that passed Edward's house on the drive to school every morning added an extra ten minutes onto my drive, but I didn't care it was worth it for a glimpse of the home he entered every day. As I passed, I gazed at the window located on the side of the house that I was sure was his. The window was always covered by white mini-blinds and they always remained shut. If that was his room, why were the blinds always shut? Was he hiding something? Or maybe he was a vampire.

My mind didn't dwell on the reason for the constant closed blinds long because my body became alive with the thought of the possibility that one day, he could walk out his front door and maybe he would notice me and wave as I drove by.

My mind drifted back to how not so brilliantly my brilliant plan played out. I clenched my teeth together tightly until they made a slight grinding noise as I recalled trailing behind him, watching carefully and admiring the way his taut back muscles rippled under his tight white tee as he continued down the hallway to class. Just as I went in for the kill to fake my slip to the floor, Tanya_Bibleslut_ Denali came out of nowhere and stopped Edward to talk to him. This caused me to take her out when I went in for my dramatic dive on the tacky puce linoleum of the schools floor.

Her perky semi-virgin body ended up on top of me, and the clasp of her _uppity bitch _long strand pearl necklace got caught on my charm bracelet I had made specifically as an ode to Edward. He helped the _Bibleslut_ up first which I guess made more sense, since she was on top of me. I begged him with my eyes to look at me as he bent over and pulled her hand into his to help her up. He caught me looking then but soon his eyes forgot, I saw him searching into her and ached awhile. The longer Edward looked after Tanya and her fallen state, the more the pain in my heart increased. The realization that her pearls were caught on my bracelet came too late and the strand of fiber holding the tiny creamy iridescent balls broke and they went flying everywhere.

Edward ran off to help Tanya rescue her precious pearls from their unholy new residence of the floor in C-hall and Eric Yorkie, in all his disgustingness, stepped in to help me off the floor. Offering me his hand, I scowled and declined. Who knew where that hand had been last? Actually, we all knew where that hand had been last, and it was nowhere I planned on ever touching. Honestly, I think this is the first time I had actually seen his hand. Typically, the aforementioned hand resided down the front of Eric's pants.

Still distracted by the cleanup of Tanya's pearls, Edward didn't notice I had been approached by Yorkie. Tanya on the other hand seemed more worried about claiming Edward's attention than she was about her strewn pearls. She angled her body in such a way that her skirt that was slung below her hips, exposing the bare skin of her deeply tanned lower back and the tramp stamp I am sure her bible thumping parents had no idea their precious and righteous daughter had.

She proclaimed to be one of those who believed that sex before marriage was unholy and wrong, but we all knew Tanya had made it to just about every base but home with a large amount of the student body both male and female. Her next conquest appeared to be my Edward; there was no way I was going to allow that to happen.

Back on my feet, my hands immediately found their way into the front pockets of my jeans in a move of self-preservation; better safe than sorry I thought. I leaned over as close as I dared and softly whispered in Eric's ear that I had recently overheard Tanya talking about how into him she was. It was a complete lie of course, but it would quickly get rid of both Eric and Tanya and leave me alone with Edward; with any luck I could salvage my plan.

Unfortunately, as soon as Eric had successfully freaked out Tanya as he chased her down the hall, the bell rang for class and Edward scurried into the choir room as quickly as possible without so much as a glance towards me.

I considered skipping class to sneak into the choir room and watch Edward, but skipping gym one more time would get me detention. Knowing Edward planned on attending Dartmouth after graduation was another reason I needed to find balance between my studies and him. I intended to follow him to Dartmouth and I knew the only way my parents would allow that was if I was accepted to the school also. A detention would also mess with my ability follow Edward to his weekly debate competition. Watching him stand up at that podium and fiercely fight for his point of view, his bronze locks messier than normal, and the nerves of competition causing the assault his fingers made through his hair increasing its disarray was another one of those highlights. This one, sadly, only came once a week.

An audible and breathy sigh passed through my lips as I thought about the piercing and heated gaze of his eyes, which were normally the deep color of grass after a week of rain, would become dark and penetrating as he defended his point of view. He is intent and direct as he spoke. I watched his lips as they moved, the hard line of his jaw stiffening, accentuating its lickable lines when he is contemplating his next move. His little smirk that playing on his lips, the glint of mischief that flickered in his eyes when he knows he had his competitor cornered. Edward Cullen was a masterpiece that put Michelangelo's creations to shame. I couldn't stop myself from watching him, constantly needing to know his every move. It pained me when I was apart from him. I felt this undeniable pull to him. I tried to resist it at first but the need to do so was always there and fighting it was exhausting. It was as if every fiber of my being felt as if I was doing something wrong when I resisted it. I didn't want to be one of those crazy stalkers but I couldn't help myself. He was my life now; I only hoped that one day it would include me as an actual participant and not a creeper like I was now.

I had long since driven past Edward's house and realized the school was quickly approaching. My heart beat sped up as I remembered how I had found out yesterday that Edward had been transferred into my 1st period class, Mrs. McCurdy's World History. It was odd to have a change like that mid-year but not unheard of. I was over the moon with excitement. Edward would now be in four of my seven classes.

If it was up to me all of my classes would be with Edward and don't think I hadn't tried to arrange it that way. Unfortunately our school's guidance counselor could not be persuaded with my pleas. I knew there wasn't much, if any, chance for me to make it into his other classes but I had to at least try. P.E. was an automatic out at our school due to some parental complaints years back about harassment that had banned any type of co-ed gym. Choir was an admittance-by-audition-only class and a singing voice that makes nails on a chalkboard sound harmonious ruled me immediately out of that one. The third class was debate and let's just say I had some anger management issues that tended to not mix well with debating against others.

I pulled into a parking space towards the back of the school's parking lot, making sure I had good view of the entrance. I would wait there for Edward to arrive and once he did, I would nonchalantly pull my car next to his. I rarely made myself visible to Edward on purpose; I preferred to hide and watch. I figured making my tendency to stalk him obvious would not bode well for any possible future we could have, but there were a few times during the day I allowed myself to be someplace he could notice me and this was one of them. I knew one of these days he would have to see me and maybe then he would smile or wave hello. This same routine had been all I have known for the past 96 school days and I was starting to lose hope that he would ever notice I even existed.

Epov

_Bella swan, Isabella swan, Isabella Marie Swan, Bella Cullen,_ her name swirled around in my mind as I drove my car to another day at the place I considered my own personal hell, Forks High School. _Yes, I really liked the sound of Bella Cullen, that would mean she was mine in reality and not just in my dreams and deluded fantasies,_ I thought.

Bella Swan is the most captivating, most beautiful, and the most incredibly sexy girl I had ever seen. My days, my nights, every possible moment my mind could spare was consumed with Bella. My thoughts were always on her and my dick perpetually hard, yearning to be in her. I couldn't stop and honestly I had lost the will to fight my obsession with her a long time ago.

My bedroom at home had become a shrine to anything and everything Bella. Old assignments I rescued from the box of paper recyclables at the school, a lid from the bottle of lemonade she sipped from during lunch one day that I swiped after she left it on her table. The Slim Jim wrapper that she dropped one day after Alice Brandon not so accidentally bumped into Bella so she could feel up her ass. I found this act of Alice's equally amusing and infuriating. Everyone knew that Alice had a thing for Bella; she was anything but discreet in her feelings for the girl. I didn't like Alice touching what I wanted to be mine, but I knew Bella could handle herself. The laser bitch eye Bella gave Alice after that incident was proof enough.

My newest addition to my collection of all things Bella, I acquired yesterday when she slipped and that girl fell on top of her. I had no idea who the girl was; I mean she looked kind of familiar. I had seen her around possibly but the only girl I had eyes for was Bella.

I was pissed that the no-named bitch fell on top of the girl I wanted to make mine. I attempted to pull her off of Bella as quickly as possible so I could get to my love, hoping this was the chance I was waiting for. Today, she would notice me. Today, she would look me in the eyes as I rescue her from the filthy floor of the school and she would just know I was the only one for her.

Then the stupid girl's necklace had to go and get stuck on my Bella's bracelet and in the process a small silver heart charm was released off the chain. It rolled a bit and I took a few steps to the side to retrieve it for her. When I turned around, I saw Eric offering to help her from her spot on the floor.

My habit of retrieving trinkets of Bella's to make my own had now bitten me in the ass. I should have helped her up and gotten the charm later, but it was too late now. Eric was her knight in shining armor and I had lost my chance. She looked stunned by his offer and why shouldn't she? Eric was a good guy, pretty okay in the looks department and he seemed to be so well endowed that he felt the constant need to adjust himself. I often heard the girls in school talking about him followed by squeals. How could I compete with that?

I had nothing to offer her; I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo, I'm awkward and socially inept. I took one last quick glance in her direction only to find my view blocked by the other girl's backside. I let out a sigh and realized _what the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here_. I pocketed the charm as the bell rang and hurried off into the choir room, not daring to look back in her direction.

I knew I should return the charm to her but the thought of parting with it was unbearable. If I kept it, I could, in a sense, always hold her heart regardless of if I ever got the balls to actually speak to her or not.

Attempts to speak to her in the past had always been complete failures; I couldn't look her in the eye. She was just like an angel, too good for someone like me. If only I had more control over my fears or the perfect body, a perfect soul, maybe then she would notice me. I wish I was special, because she is so fucking special.

Yesterday's experience had left me feeling depressed and dejected. It seemed that Bella typically arrived at school around the same time I did and usually ended finding a parking spot near mine. I wondered if she would today. The possibility of seeing Bella in a few moments time both terrified and excited me. Would seeing her again leave me feeling worse than before if she didn't even spare me a glance?

I wound my way around the yellow lines designating where the cars were to park and the eclectic mix of cars that were driven by my classmates. I wanted to find a spot with another open next to it, just in case. I was such a masochist. I couldn't believe after yesterday that I would once again set myself up for failure and heartache. I pulled into a space that had several others empty ones surrounding it. Switching off the ignition I undid my seatbelt, closed my eyes so tight I saw little white spots and concentrated on taking deep calming breaths. I patted my left pocket feeling for the little heart charm; I had to be sure it was still there. Feeling the small bump that told me it was. I took one last deep breath, opened my eyes and stepped out of my car.

As soon as I was out of the car, a slight breeze passed by carrying along with it a scent I would know anywhere. It smelled warm of sunshine, sweet like honeysuckle, and faintly spicy like that of cinnamon. I would know that smell anywhere, I lived for it. My heart rate sped up and my legs began to shake like Jell-O. I turned around and faced the direction the scent was coming from and saw there was Bella.

The back door to her four door sedan was open, her perfect ass poking slightly out of the backseat. She was crouched halfway inside the car and appeared to be looking for something. I stood staring, mesmerized by the sight. A few moments later, she backed up and bounced to her feet, victorious in finding whatever it was she had been searching for. As she did this, her shirt rode up a small amount, revealing a sliver of her creamy, pale skin. Fantasies of me being able to touch that same skin caress it, kiss it and lick it filled my mind. I was so lost in the fantasy, I nearly missed when she turned around and caught me staring. Her cheeks pinkened as she shot me a small smile. Then she looked away and allowed her hair long brunette locks to cover any further view I could have of her.

She was beginning to walk her way towards the school when I saw what was bound to happen if she continued down her current path. Tyler Crowley was speeding towards her on his moped going as fast as the thing would probably go. Although it wasn't fast, it was far from a safe speed for a parking lot.

Tyler was distracted by one of the school sluts putting herself on display while changing her shirt in the middle of the parking lot. The girl had the shirt up over her head exposing her breasts that were barely covered by a sheer lace bra. Too busy staring at the free peep show the skank was putting on; Tyler didn't realize he was headed straight for Bella. Bella continued on in her hiding place behind her veil of hair, not seeing the imminent danger that approached her.

I didn't think, I only reacted, running at a speed I didn't realize I was capable of, I ran in Bella's direction and shoved her out of the way of the oncoming idiot. Unfortunately, my attempt to save her from the peeping tom on wheels ended up with me knocking Bella to the ground causing her to hit her head on the asphalt.

Bella lay sprawled out beneath me, her eyes closed. Immediately, I panicked, worried that I had injured her more than the actual scooter would have. Brushing the long strands of her chocolate colored hair away from her eyes, I began to slowly stroke her cheek.

"Bella, oh Bella!" I softly cried, the feeling of tears welling up in my eyes "What have I done?" I whispered gently as I continued to stroke the curves on her face that formed her angelic look. Her eyes began to flutter and open, relieved at this I exhaled and my body relaxed. I sat myself up partially to get a better look in her eyes. This caused my groin to come in contact with hers, making me harden immediately. _Oh shit this is not the time for a hard on,_ I thought.

I tried to resituate myself to make me present problem less apparent when Bella wrapped her arms around my waist holding me in place. Her hips bucked forward and rubbed against my very swollen dick. Her hands moved just enough to cup my ass and squeeze it tight. I let out a loud moan at the feeling of pleasure her actions filled me with. Instinctually, I ground back onto her, causing her eyes to roll back as she released a whimper. I gazed into her umber eyes and what reflected there shocked me. Her look held all the same want and need I felt towards her. My lips began their descent to meet with hers when all of a sudden I was being yanked away by the back of my t-shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" screamed a large dark skinned boy as he yanked me to my feet. "Just because you saved her from getting ran over by that Crowley idiot doesn't give you the right to molest her, you jackass!"

I just stood there stunned. Too many things had happened within a too little of a time. I had no idea what to do with all the information and emotions that were filling me now. I stood there nearly catatonic until Bella stood on her feet. She wobbled slightly as she rose, but quickly regained her footing. Her eyes were filled with fire, her jaw clenched so tightly I was surprised there wasn't an audible grinding sound. The laser bitch glare was on high as she forcefully stalked toward the boy that had yanked me from my previous moment of utopia.

She was only half his size but he was backing up slowly, visibly cowering in fear from her. "JACOB BLACK!" She screeched so loudly that it was surprising all the car windows didn't crack. "How dare you! If I told you once, I have told you a thousand times. Leave. Me. Alone. I am not interested!"

She stalked up to him and shoved him with all the force she could muster. He didn't move an inch, just looked at her fearfully. "Okay, okay Bella. I was just trying to protect you."

Bella huffed loudly her right hand went on her hip her eyebrow quirked "Protect me? Do I look like I need your protection? What were you going to protect me from, huh, Jake? The boy who just saved my life?" Bella scoffed.

Defeated Jake backed up a few paces. "Okay, okay, whatever," he sighed as he turned to leave. The rest of the onlookers stood there like me, with jaws dropped. She scowled at them all and they scattered. She turned to me and flashed a sweet smile. A slight blush crept up her cheeks, making her look meek and mild, the complete opposite of her previous moments display.

Toeing the white rubber of her chucks she said, "Thank you, Edward." Her eyelashes fluttered as if she was having an overwhelming flashback or maybe she had dirt in her eye. Oh wait, I think she was just trying to be coy. Didn't matter, whatever Bella Swan did was sexy as hell to me.

I felt a slight blush rise to my cheeks as I briefly looked at her before my gaze shot to the cracking asphalt of the parking lot. Nervously, I stuck my hands in my pockets and felt the bump and slight point of the heart shaped charm of hers I had in my pocket and played with it between my fingers. I returned my gaze to hers and stuttered over my words. "So…um…are you okay? You hit your head pretty hard; I think maybe I should take you to see my dad. He's a doctor."

"Yeah, I know," She replied

"You know?" I questioned

"Well yeah, doesn't everybody?" She said and gave me a strange look

"Oh yeah, right" I said disappointedly, I had been hoping that maybe she had been paying attention to me and had some sort of interest.

"I think I will be okay. Nothing a bit of ice can't alleviate." She said as she rubbed the back of her head gently with the palm of her hand.

"Oh, okay," I said feeling even more dejected. Maybe I read her wrong earlier. I felt maybe she was into me too. Must have just been the adrenaline of the moment. Feeling bold, I asked her, "Can I at least take a look? Ummm…just to make sure."

She shrugged looking unsure "Uh…yeah. I guess that would be okay."

I took the few paces in her direction and stepped behind her, sliding the front of my body against the back of hers a bit closer than was actually necessary. I ran my fingers through her tussled locks and inhaled the scent. I had to bite back a moan that filled my chest at the scent of Bella, honeysuckle, heaven and lust. She shivered and I ran my fingertips down the sides of her arm.

"Are you cold, Bella?" I asked in a raspier voice than intended. She shook her head no. I trailed my fingers back up to her hair, moving myself minutely closer to her backside, feeling the need to be as close as possible. I separated her hair and asked her to show me where it hurt most. Bella raised her left arm and reached behind her head. I thought it was to show me where the soreness was but instead her fingers clasped around my wrist and held them where they were. Removing my fingers from her hair, she swiveled around until we were face to face. Her eyes were dark and burning with desire. She closed off the rest of the distance. The fronts of our bodies were flush together, her breasts pressed up against my chest. I felt myself grow hard at the thought.

We both stood frozen in time for a moment, just feeling the electricity crackle around us trying to resist the pull that told me to take her lips into mine, to press and grind my body against hers until we were no longer two but one. My arms slipped around her waist and my hands slid into the back jeans of her pockets. Simultaneously, we crashed our lips into the others beginning a frenzied and passionate kiss.

She pushed me backwards as our lips met again and again until my backside smacked right into the side of a car in the parking lot causing its alarm to go off. Breathless and panting, I looked at her. The words just tumbled out of my mouth, "Do you wanna get out of here; no one is home at my house right now." She nodded her head yes with a wide grin and clasped her hand in mine, pulling me in a near sprint to my car. I opened her door and let her in and sped to the other side, hopping in the driver's seat and starting the engine. _Holy shit! Was this real? What the hell is going on? Am I awake? Did I just kiss the hell out of Bella Swan and invite her back to my place and she agreed?_

BPOV

Did Tyler Crowley hit and kill me with his wussy scooter because I am pretty sure there is no way I am alive! I kissed Edward Cullen and now we were going back to his house to make out and hopefully much, much more. Yep, there was no way I was still alive. I had to have died and gone to heaven or maybe I was unconscious and this is what I was dreaming of. Dead, coma, or alive and well, I was going to take full advantage of this situation.

I was trembling with excitement. Real or not, this is the best thing to ever happen to me. I was sitting next to him in the passenger seat as he started his car and unlike mine, his had a smooth purr. He shifted into reverse and pulled out of the parking lot. Moments later, his hand was clasping my thigh and the heat was incredible. The passion and intensity I could feel from his long deft fingers on my upper leg was indescribable. Who knew that it was even possible to feel so much through fingers on top of denim? The heat spread through my body, resting in my place of wanting as he gently massaged my thigh. I caught myself several times, having to bite my lip to control the moans that wanted to explode from there.

I chanced a look at him the same time he glanced to me. His jaw was tight with nerves, I could tell, but his eyes were on fire. There was a need there, yearning into my own, a look I had never seen him have before. I had observed his every side, his every movement and mannerism, and I thought I had seen them all until now. I knew then there was a whole other side to Edward to discover and the thought of that caused the dampness between my legs to become a full on monsoon. I shifted minutely, feeling the want burning through me, needing friction of some sort, any sort. Edward noticed this and his fingers trailed a bit higher, closer to the area that was so needfully burning for contact but he didn't touch.

Luckily, it didn't take long to get to his house and were there before I realized it. He barreled his car into his driveway, stopping it abruptly before dashing out the driver's side door and over to my side faster than what seemed humanly possible. He yanked me from my seat and pushed me forcefully against his car, pressing his body firmly against mine. His lips nibbled my earlobe and neck then found my mouth and crashed his tongue inside.

The kiss was rough and out of control. Teeth were clashing, bodies rubbing. I had never felt so good in my life and yet, I needed more. It wasn't enough. Edward quickly stopped the kiss, grabbed my hand and pulled me to his front door. Swiftly unlocking it, he let us in then I was once again pushed roughly against the entry way wall, his hardness very prominent and grinding against me. I moaned loudly and hooked a leg up around his waist, feeling the increase pressure of aligning his body just right with mine. Panting he pulled away, "I want to make it to my bed but I don't know if we can. I want you so bad, Bella. I have for so long."

"Take me Edward. Take me anywhere you want." A husky voice that I wasn't sure could really be mine came from my throat. I ran my fingers up the inside of his t-shirt, letting my nails trail along his supple and muscled chest, stopping only to circle around his nipples. He moaned and his fingers began playing with the button on the front of my jeans. His fingers fumbled with nerves and need as he tried to get them undone.

Feeling a wanton desire overcome me, I pulled my hands out from under his t-shirt and pushed him backwards with slight force. There was now a small distance between the two of us. His face wore a look of confusion until I began to undo the button of my pants myself with a hint of a sway to my hips, as if they were moving to an erotic beat that only I could hear. I seductively shimmied the pants down past my hips and, by the grace of God or maybe because this was all a dream, I got both pant legs off in not only a graceful manner, but I didn't trip and fall while doing so.

I let my pants fall to the floor, and stood in the entryway to Edward's home wearing nothing but a lacy pair of panties and a tiny t-shirt. The look on Edwards face and the fact he was in a sort of trance rubbing himself over his jean as he watched, told me I was doing well. The sexual goddess within me felt empowered. I sauntered right past him and asked Edward which way to his bedroom. Unable to form words, he grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. His room was the first door we come to and as soon as we were through the doorway, he slammed the door shut, locked it and pressed hard up against me, moving me backwards. Suddenly, I felt the bounce and squish of a mattress hit the back of my knees and I fell onto the softness as Edward laid his body on mine.

My hand went between us as I tried to unbutton his pants. I was trembling and fumbling as I tried to do so. Edward stilled for a moment and brought his hands down and did it for me then took off his shirt and stepped out of his pants. I backed up until I was fully on his bed, my eyes never leaving him. Apparently, Edward went commando and there he was standing in front of me in all his naked glory. And let me tell you, a naked erect Edward was a very glorious sight.

There was something wet on the corner of my mouth and I wiped it away. Was I drooling? I should have been embarrassed but I wasn't. Edward just gave me a cocky smirk and crawled towards me on the bed. He reached my knees and began kissing them, then moved to my inner thighs, nuzzling his nose as he went. Right as he was about to reach were I was dripping with want for him, he skimmed over it and moved up a little higher, sinking his teeth into the hem of my t-shirt. He began to bring my shirt up and over my breasts then my head, only using his teeth. With the t-shit still in his teeth, I helped him pull it off me and tossed it to the side. I watched as it slid a bit on his hardwood floor but suddenly my attention was elsewhere as his lips latched onto my nipple, causing such pleasure through my body that my back arched. His fingers moved to my wet center and brushed along the sides, caressing and stroking before he inserted them inside me and curling them as he pumped slowly. My eyes rolled backwards and a loud desperate cry escaped my throat.

I begged him, "Edward, please, oh please, I need more!" He increased the pace and moved his lips to my other nipple. I felt myself getting so close. I really hoped the neighbors weren't home. My whore moans were so loud, I was sure people three doors down could hear me. Edward began to lick up my neck and sucked on that little corner right below my jaw before bringing his mouth back to mine and thrusting his warm slick tongue in. This caused me to come undone. My hips rose as far as they would go. My legs tensed and tightened as a pleasure greater than any I had never known rolled through me again and again. When it finally stopped, I collapsed, my legs trembling and my breath panting.

Edward was looking at me with a smug smirk on his face. I smiled back, sat up and pressed him on his back. Before he could even react, I sunk myself down on to him. A low, strangled moan of, "Beeeeellllaaaaa," passed through Edward's lips. "Holy fuck, you feel like heaven." I rocked slightly and he moaned again, "Shiiiiiit Bella, I'm gonna cum."

I bent my knees so my feet were flat on the bed beside him and began to sway and fuck was right. He felt amazing. I could already feel myself on the edge, about to cum again as strangled whimpers and cries of ecstasy filled the room. It's almost impossible to tell which cries came from which person. Edward thrust his hips upward with a bit of force just as I settled down on him fully once again. The extra force hit just the right spot and sent me spiraling again.

I threw my head back and screamed his name, causing Edward to thrust his hips a little bit more forceful this time. He cums loudly, calling, "Fuuuuuck Bella, oh fuuuuuuck!"

We stilled, both of us feeling the aftershocks of our recent release. Catching my breath, I fell on top of him, nuzzling my nose into his neck. "Holy hell, Edward. That was amazing!"

"Amazing doesn't even begin to describe." He responded as he grabbed the blankets, pulled them up over us, and wrapped his arms around me. We both fall asleep just like that, him still inside me.

A little while later, I awoke to the sound of a light rap on Edward's bedroom door. "Edward, are you in there? Are you okay? The school called and said you left early." A soft and sweet female voice called.

Edward stirred and nuzzled his nose into my hair as he lay beneath me. "Edward," I whispered, "Your mom. Answer her before she comes in." I said feeling alarmed.

He cleared his throat a bit and said, "Yeah mom, I wasn't feeling well." A small grin grew large over his face. "I'm pretty sick; I think I will be in bed the rest of the day." I smothered my face in his chest to stifle my giggles.

"Well, do you need anything sweetie? You probably should unlock your door so I can get to you if you need any help." His mother's sweetly saccharin voice replied.

"Mom, it's nothing that a lot of sleep won't help. I'll be fine; don't worry about it." Edward let out an exasperated sigh.

The voice from behind the door sounding concerned asked "Are you sure, sweetie?"

"I am and I know you and dad have that benefit dinner in Seattle you have been looking forward to. I wouldn't want you to miss that because of me."

Hesitantly she said, "Okay, if you are sure."

"I am positive mom, no need on missing out on it when I will just be asleep the whole time. I am getting really tired now, mom, I think I need to go back to sleep."

"Well, okay. If you are sure." She said sounding unsure of what to do.

"I am."

"Your dad is picking me up in half an hour. I will be here until then if you need me. Will you please unlock your door? It would make me feel a lot better."

"Yes Mom, just give me a minute."

We laid there in silence a few moments, making sure his mom had left the vicinity. I realized Edward was still inside of me and growing hard again. His hips began thrusting gently up against mine and I began to whimper and moan. "As much as I would love to do this again right now, Edward, I think we better wait until your mom is gone."

He took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh "Yeah, you're right. You better get off me though and put some clothes on because I don't think I can control myself otherwise."

Reluctantly, I removed myself from on top of him and went to get dressed when I remembered and said in a panic, "Oh shit, Edward! My pants are on your entry way floor! What if your mom sees them?"

I turned my head to the door and back to Edward not knowing what to do when a glint of something caught my eye. I glanced over to it, only to be met with a shrine to no one other than myself. I gasped and covered my mouth my eyes wide. "W-wh-what is this?" I turned and asked Edward shock filling my glare towards him.

"Oh shit, I forgot about that!" Were the only words he could utter. The total ridiculousness of the situation hit me hard and I burst into a fit of giggles. I tried to contain myself but couldn't. Edward looked at me curiously, stepped out of bed and slipped his pants on. "What's so funny?"

I wiped the tears of laughter from my eyes and stalked towards him pointing my finger the whole way and said teasingly, "You are obsessed with me."

His ears pinkened and he looked down at the carpet. "Yeah," he said sheepishly. Suddenly his head whipped up. "Wait, why are you laughing? I believe most people would be disgusted or afraid and running for their lives right about now."

Now it was my turn to look sheepish. "Well um…uh…it's just that I find it funny because I have been stalking your every move for months."

"WHAT? I would've noticed, wouldn't I?" he said looking at me incredulously.

I just shrugged and said, "Apparently, both of us were too caught up in each other to notice the other one's intense feelings for the other."

He laughed hard, "I can't believe it. We are a seriously messed up pair."

I giggled, "Two peas in a pod."

He circled his arms around me and held me close, "Definitely meant for each other."

His lips found mine and we began a searing kiss when suddenly a loud pounding was on his bedroom door the doorknob rattling. A high pitch screech was heard, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! You unlock this door right now and tell me why there is a pair of girl's pants on the hallway floor!"

We stilled. A panicked Edward released me from his grasp and ran to his dresser pulling out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt throwing them my way. "You better put these on. It looks like it is time to face the music."

"EEEEEEEEEEDWAAAAAAAAARD! You answer me now, young man!" His mother screeched from behind the wooden barrier.

"Mom, calm down and I will unlock the door. I have a friend over okay! She was helping me while I was sick and I puked all over her pants." Edward yelled sounding agitated.

This statement seemed to calm his mother considerably and her voice softened once again. "Oh, well, okay. Tell her thank you for helping you. But, I don't really feel comfortable with you being alone in your room with her with the door locked." There were a few moments of silence then his mother spoke again "Edward," She said long and drawn out the pitch of her voice reaching for ear splitting octaves again. "There is nothing on these pants. You better tell me the truth Right. Now!" Even though we couldn't see her, the way the words were said, it was obvious that her teeth were clenched as she spoke.

Edward quickly pushed me towards his bedroom window. "Do you think you can climb down the tree? I'll give you the keys to my car and you can take yourself home. I don't want you to have to deal with this."

I smiled. "Of course I can. I climb that tree at least three times a week, hoping you would actually open your blinds so I could see in."

His jaw dropped and his eyes lit on fire he pulled me close to him and growled, "That is so hot Bella." He pulled me into another searing kiss. The pounding on his bedroom door increased and the pitch of the screeches heightened even more. "You better go," he said, "I will see you tonight." I just nodded, knowing I needed to get out of there quickly.

He opened the window reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his keys the small silver heart charm I had been missing from my bracelet tumbled out with it. "I have been looking for this!" I exclaimed.

"I rescued it from the floor after you tripped the other day." He handed me the keys and the charm. I took the charm and pressed it back into his palm.

"Keep it," I said and I climbed out of the window and on to a tree branch. I gave him a soft smile and said "Oh Edward, take care of my heart. I left it with you." Before I could get a reaction, I scrambled down the tree and into Edwards car. I drove towards home feeling lighter than air, a big goofy grin covering my face from ear to ear. Edward Cullen was finally mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty please leave me a nice little review if you feel so inclined *bats eyelashes* thank you!<strong>


End file.
